La larga noche Elegía
by Wandering Wing
Summary: Quizá tú tengas un personaje original al que le tienes cariño, al que emparejaste con tu personaje favorito de la serie, al que le diste un final feliz. Ven ahora para ver cómo se hunde en agonía.
1. Chapter 1

**LA LARGA NOCHE**

**ELEGÍA  
**

* * *

Te acabamos con puro sexo, te fornicamos

—Cloppers

Hacemos el arte que todos desprecian

—Escritores de fanfics

Nosotros ilustramos el mundo

—Dibujantes de cómics

Nosotros damos el movimiento

—Creadores de vídeos

Nosotros la cagamos a cada rato pero calladito te tragas la mierda

—Ejecutivos

Nadie nos pregunta si queremos aparecer en sus asquerosas obras

—Personajes de la serie

¡BÚSQUENSE UNA VIDA Y DEJEN DE JODER!

—Personajes originales

Era el crepúsculo de los bronis. Con una humilde serie se originó todo, eran los memes y demás cosas. Cómics, un par de vídeos y hasta música, vaya a saber uno cuánto tiempo libre tendrán para invertirlo en eso. Cada tanto aparecía uno que le daba por pintar con letras. Como nuestra lengua está ya colonizada, en español había tan sólo un puñado de historia. Yo empecé cuando apenas había diez historias, diez universos, y desde ese día con orgullo puedo decir que jamás he mendigado por comentarios. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar más autores, pero al igual que la raza humana, muchos de esos nuevos estaban en un nivel degradado. Puede entenderse sí, que quienes leen aquí no están de ánimos para historias gruesas (seguramente, en la vida real, no pescan un libro en su vida) aunque siempre hay una minoría que está a un nivel más ascendido, para entrar a ese nivel basta con saber usar tildes y poner puntos. A lo largo de un año fui levantando mi patrimonio escrito, el Mundo Conocido tan grueso que para ser explotado bien se necesitaron dos cabezas. Ella apareció en un comentario desinteresado en una historia de amor, de locura y de muerte, y como una avalancha surgió la amistad. Entre ella y yo hay naciones enteras, y para poder visitarla tendría que hacer una travesía digna de un ave migratoria. Puede decirse que ella es como una sacerdotisa maya ya que sabe cosas de las que yo no tengo ni idea y está más enterada que yo de muchas cosas. Ella ha mejorado un millón pero yo sigo igual, por eso he de decir que me está superando. Y su cabeza y la mía levantaron aquel Mundo Conocido prácticamente de la nada, tantas naciones, personajes y razas fuera de los límites opresivos de Equestria. Casi como un sueño. Y tan concentrado estuve en escribir ese mundo, que poco me percaté del crecimiento de historias, tanta proliferación, tantas letras. Y alguna eran tan malas. Y otras estaban tan sobrevaloradas. Y otras eran buenas pero tan despreciadas. Y otras... eran tan originales. Este arte nacido de horas libres de incontables sujetos, este arte por el que no nos pagan y que pocos aprecian. Y cada historia, cada historia con sus personajes. Siempre las mismas parejas. Siempre los mismos clichés. Sólo uno antes se atrevió a llevar las palabras de los personajes, un amigo mío nacido del sol de los incas, y es algo respetable. Yo no llevaré las palabras de los personajes. Yo no mimo a los personajes, sean originales o ya creados. Los personajes no vienen aquí a ser felices. Si algunos les dan cafecito y los arropan por las noches, yo los arrojo desde helicópteros o los sumerjo en ácido. Quizá tú tengas un personaje original al que le tienes cariño, al que emparejaste con tu personaje favorito de la serie, al que le diste un final feliz.

Ven ahora para ver cómo se hunde en agonía.

**_Y me dejo llevar por las nubes hacia lugares desconocidos por mi corazón_**

**_Y dijo el Cuervo: Nunca más  
_**


	2. Demóstenes

**LA LARGA NOCHE**

**ELEGÍA  
**

* * *

_Personaje de StEbAnRoPeRo_

DEMÓSTENES

Entrando a Trotterdam, donde la guerra se hace noche, su voz y su cuerpo surgieron de entre las nubes de pólvora gris, detrás de las ramas de los árboles casi secos. ¿Te crees un valiente? Me recriminó. Vale, estaba cagado de miedo, nos venció el miedo y eso desencadenó todo. Pasó así:

Muerte y desgracia tiñeron los bosques desde el Rudo Everfree hasta el domado Whitetail, pero aquí, en lo alto del Mirkwood, el miedo perdió a los hombres. Bajaron y nos rodearon atándonos los unos a otros. No fuimos golpeados, pero señalándome a mi hermano me obligaron a morderlo. Yo les sonreí, pero al sentir la bayoneta en mi cuello le musité un perdón y luego le clavé los dientes. Ahora respóndele, le dijeron a él, y de pronto, como extraviados, nos vimos mordiéndonos entre nosotros. Al principio no fue duro, pero poco a poco los gritos de perdón y los aullidos empezaron a fundirse con el frenesí de las ramas y cuando corrió el primer hilo de sangre nos habíamos convertido en fieras. A dentelladas nos sacábamos pedazos de carne, hasta que en un momento, alzándose, mi hermano volvió a caer con la nuez de Adán destrozada. Fue el comienzo. Los pocos moribundos que sobrevivieron igual fueron abiertos y tirados rellenos de piedras al fondo del desfiladero. La noche del desagüe en lo alto del Mirkwood. Nueve en total. Hacia el amanecer.


	3. Ice Wind (Clon)

**LA LARGA NOCHE**

**ELEGÍA  
**

* * *

_Personaje de Tsubaki2345_

ICE WIND CLONADO

Cinco minutos y media. Nunca había amado tanto, te lo juro mi ángel sin alas. Encadenada aquí por tus propias pasiones, me gustaría entenderte pero no te entiendo. Me gustaría estar contigo pero no te entiendo. No sé qué es lo que te mantiene en este lugar sin vida, tampoco sé lo que me encadena a mí en este lugar, no entiendo nada más que este deseo bestial dentro de mí. Tan guapa, hermosa, bella, sensual, atractiva. Tan poco tiempo tengo y quiero aprovecharlos contigo, guapa. Siete minutos. Me preguntas algo ¡Ah! ¡Tus labios! Se mueven tan deleitosamente... Me acerco y te beso llenándote con mi aliento, mi aliento, estaría besándote toda la noche, toda la noche, toda la maldita noche. Te sorprendes, pero lo deseas, ay sí, ay sí, los deseas como yo. Te quito la ropa mientras te acaricio un muslo; es tan suave y tan agradable me dan ganas de abrazarte, fundirnos ambos, besarnos y estar dentro de ti, mi aliento dentro de ti. Once minutos. Oh, suspiras, suspiras con mis caricias, sé que lo deseas tanto como yo, guapa, bella, hermosa. Me curvas tu grupa, me coqueteas, te preparas esperándome. ¡Te abres de piernas! Acaricio tu cadera, tu grupa, tus muslos de paraíso, suspiras, suspiras, suspiras llenándome mi vida. En poco tiempo ya estamos haciéndolo, dentro de ti vertiendo mis cascadas, dentro de ti vertiendo toda mi soledad, mi frustración, mi miedo, las cosas que he olvidado sin querer. Pero nunca he querido olvidarte ni dejarte ir. Nunca una chica me ha considerado guapo. Nunca una chica me coqueteó como tú. Fuiste la única, y por eso te amo, y por eso se me la vida aquí mientras hacemos el amor. Es tu cadera el cielo, te dijo, eres mi ángel sin alas, mi vida, te amo, te he amado tanto. Es tu cadera el cielo, tus muslos el paraíso, es tu pecho suave la eternidad. Me voy dentro de ti y te acurrucas bajo mío. Una hora. Me besas y te marchas. Fue una vida bien vivida. Una vida de una hora. Para hacerte el amor me invocaron, me creó un idiota que no tuvo los pantalones para hacerte el amor él. Soy un clon mágico y ahora desaparezco. Valió la pena, mi ángel sin alas. Nos amamos tanto esa noche...

Nos habíamos amado tanto...


	4. Zio

**LA LARGA NOCHE**

**ELEGÍA  
**

* * *

_Personaje de Scuashman_

ZIO

Era que en esa época había una guerra civil o algo así. Poca gente he conocido que sea más desgraciada que yo, aunque sí he visto quienes han sufrido mucho más de lo que sufrimos nosotros. Pasó la tercera semana. La marcha de refugiados semejaba una larga cadena de harapos dejando los huesos bajo el sol de Celestia, y yo por pura necesidad y mala suerte terminé con ellos. El Escritor me susurraba cosas: él es como un fantasma que está en todas partes y en ninguna. Es como un genio cruel que sólo le interesa ver y jamás interviene. Cada tanto, en la marcha, nos topábamos con cuerpos, degollados, sacos de carne penetrada con rostros imposibles y perdidos. Tantas buenas gentes. La marcha de refugiados era una larga cadena de hambre y de miedo.

Una noche se dejaron caer como lobos. Apenas tuvimos tiempo de asustarnos. Quien se resistió abandonó el mundo con un gramo de acero en las entrañas. Nos cruzaron los labios con correas y a través de la agonía de mi rostro pude ver a los humanos por primera vez en la vida. Los cuervos como tinta del Escritor volaban encima, como queriendo grabarse todo eso. Hombre suena muy parecido a hambre y no creo que sea coincidencia. ¿De qué familia era aquel potro que se cenaban cada tarde? Y pobre de las jovencitas que se llevaban a la intimidad de los árboles, aunque la mayoría eran tan bestias que ni les importaba hacerlo a la vista y paciencia de todos. Algunas veces hasta pescaban sementales. Así llegamos al infierno sobre la tierra: enormes jaulas y corrales donde coleccionaban ponis. Figuras desnutridas y potrancas sangrantes no miraban agónicas, mientras algunas yeguas vomitaban en los harenes al aire libre. Multitud de hambres se agolpaban, algunos remedando flechas, otros concentrándose en estúpidos pelotones, y sus rostros horrendos parecen los del un perro sin hocico. A mí, uno que parecía ser el jefe me agarró por el cuello, y me hizo la pregunta. Le contesté que por cierto no tenía idea de lo que quería saber, y me preparé para lo que venía. Entonces, me dio la vuelta y derramó dentro de mí su hambre. Una y otra vez. Luego, cada sujeto hizo lo propio conmigo. A los padres les obligaban a ver como se rifaban entre ellos a sus esposas e hijos. Llegó a salirme sangre. Ni les importaba si eran machos o hembras. A cada embestida repetía la pregunta; yo llegó a gritar que no tenía idea y con más fuerza me daban, casi con odio. Así cada hora, hasta que mis propios balbuceos se volvieron la pregunta. Hasta que el ritmo de sus embestidas se volvió la pregunta. Al centésimo humano que vino a violarme, yo ya no respiraba, pero aún tenía en mis ojos sin brillo, en mi boca abierta, rondaba esa tonta pregunta:

¿Qué son los humanos?


	5. Burning Spades

**LA LARGA NOCHE**

**ELEGÍA  
**

* * *

_Personaje de SanNanKnight_

BURNING SPADES

¿Camino de qué es el arco iris? A mi lado, sobre la calzada, cruzan las carrozas con sus ejes mal engrasados. Más adelante, más cerca, donde puede divisarse Canterlot, donde los canales de riego nutren las hortalizas, nadie sospecha de que ahí yacen los caídos. Al menos los humanos tienen la costumbre de poner cruces. Es que los muertos se vuelven fantasmas, me señaló el Escritor con una risa blanca y siniestra. Al norte, el bosque Whitetail, al oeste las grandes montañas, al sur Ponyville y arriba el cielo. Vivir es tan efímero, me dijo, es tan corta la vida y tan larga la muerte. Sabía que sólo se estaba burlando. Después comenzó a reírse. Bien, Escritor, yo ya cumplí mi vida, ahora le toca a usted cumplir su muerte...

Más allá de todo hay un mundo donde las cosas pueden verse a través de diez cristales. Yo provenía de ese mundo, un lugar gris, un lugar sin luz lleno de cenizas. Un lugar donde el cielo se vuelve negro por la contaminación y el suelo es duro como la piedra. Cruzar a este lugar fue un sueño hecho realidad, un nuevo amanecer, un renacer. Y tuve muchas aventuras, aventuras agradables, las conocí a las seis ¡A las seis! Yo las protegí cuando me enfrenté a Leadhawk, y aunque ese día perdí, por la noche tuvieron muchos sueños húmedos según cuentan los cuervos como tinta del Escritor. Ah, los Azahares. Ah, aquellos bronis dementes. Pero conocerlos abrió algo que creí ya estaba cerrado. Sobre todo ese desgraciado del Escritor. Ese tipo nunca se fue porque no tenía ni para cuando irse. Sólo sé que se me apareció en un sueño y me habló, me contó las maravillas de ser humano. Mira los ombligos de las morenas, mírales sus piernas de amapola, me decía, ellas son el mundo, la humanidad reside en sus mujeres. Y el muy desgraciado despertó mi alma humana. Por el bosque de nubes ella bajó y yo salí del bosque de polvo y tierra. ¿Pero camino e qué son los árboles? ¿Camino de qué son las nubes? Ella jamás había yacido con nadie, y en ella descargué toda mi soledad, mis años tristes, en ella descargué todas mis frustraciones, sueños, y esperanzas. Toda mi humanidad la vacié en ella, mi luz, mi oscuridad, todos mis pecados. Terminé saliendo corriendo, con el Escritor susurrándome al oído: Para qué te sientes culpable si le encantó a ella. Fui descubierto y huí, se dieron cuenta y huí. ¿Camino de qué es la huida? Caminé por el borde del Bosque hasta que se perdió el ladrido de los perros. Los años fueron pasando y yo no fui capaz de olvidarla, así que cuando un empresario decidió empedrar el camino a la capital me decidí a engancharme a los trabajos. Tenía tanta nostalgia..., quería verla de nuevo, a ella, a todas mis amigas, decidí ir a visitarla apenas pagaran el primer sueldo. La voz nefasta del Escritor no dejaba de susurrarme cosas estúpidas al oído. Trabajar en medio de lo salvaje es de cuidado, pero yo siempre he sabido cuidarme bien... Ese día teníamos que trabajar en un puente, un terrenos arcilloso con una caída de cien metros a unas rocas que dormían junto al cauce de un río, de esos ríos de montaña hondos como cuchillas. Aún así, me parecía ver su rostro, a través del arco iris de la cascada. Es efímero vivir, pensé. Es... Es... Es... parecía responderme el arco iris. Entonces cedió parte del puente. Alguien había traído madera con termitas. Nos fuimos todos contra las rocas, y ellas parecían subir a recibirnos. La roca me quebró la espalda. Una viga me abrió la cabeza.

Acabó pronto. Los perros ladraban cada vez más fuerte, y sus piernas, igual que ahora la roca, me rechazaban con furia. Resistió con todo su odio, arañándome y mordiéndome, y cuando al final Rainbow Dash quedó indolente bajo mío todo su cuerpo se abría como un tajo en el abismo. ¿Camino de qué son los grandes tajos a los lados de los ríos? El arco iris había sido mi sueño y mi perdición. El arco iris. El ronco canto de los colores del arco iris, rompiéndose.


End file.
